neverwinteronlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Lore
This section will attempt to give you a brief outline of the lore of the game Neverwinter. The Forgotten Realms Faerun is a very large world full of fantistical creatures and mystical places.. Adventurers abound and so do the various plots, intrigues and plans for domination. This section will attempt to give you insight into this wonderful land and give you a background for neverwinter and the surrounding area so that you are more grounded within the lore of the game as you play... 'Regions' This section desribes in some detail the various regions of the forgotten realms and area surrounding neverwinter. The North Even in safer times, the North's reputation as the Savage North was well earned. Now, times are worse and the land more savage by far. Its great cities, once bastions oflight and civilization, lie crippled. The small towns that served to shelter travelers stand empty-or have been claimed by murderous tribes and hungry monsters. Roads etched into the earth with thousands of years of use are increasingly obscured by forest, bramble, and marsh. Communities now struggle alone amid the wilderness, fortunate if they see an outsider once in a generation. Neverwinter labors to breathe in the suffocating harshness of this new North, the sea its only lifeline. With few traders braving the increasingly long treks between settlements, the city's docks now provide the area's main means of import and precious little export. Gone are the days of plenty, beauty, and luxury. Today, Neverwinter struggles to break free of the forces that brought it low, still weak and surrounded by danger. 'Cities' Herin lies some of cities of faerun, from the majestic to the downtrodden they are all here... We are focusing on the cities that lie within the sword cost area... 'Neverwinter' AMID THE wilderness and savagery of the cold North, Neverwinter once stood as a beacon of civility and warmth. Even after the Spellplague wracked the world, the Jewel of the North lost little of its luster. The city's destruction thus shocked many when it occurred, despite the portents that warned of coming peril. Vague prophecies and strange events seemed like shadows of the Spellplague, nothing more. Even the earth tremors that began to disturb the area could not shake its citizens' belief in a bright future. Then Mount Hotenow, deep in Neverwinter Wood, awoke with the power of an angry god. The city could do nothing against such a foe. The earth yawned open and broke apart. Whole districts shuddered and sank while other areas shot up, forming sudden cliffs. The river, running warm throughout winter, exploded into hissing steam and lava as scalding clouds of ash roared through the streets like an advancing army. Thousands lost their lives as Neverwinter died that day. Slowly, life has returned to this ruined landscape. Many hope to rebuild what has been lost, but an equal number see the tragedy as an opportunity to seize all they can. Yet those who scratch out lives in the scarred city fail to see the infection below the scab. Under their noses, beneath their feet, and even within their earshot, dark forces battle one another for control of the city. The Gods Write the second section of your page here. Timeline Category:Lore